Good Mornings
by Lady MacFluff - Yaoi Queen
Summary: Every morning Sasuke would have to go and get Naruto. He happily went to wake up his blonde dobe. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Good Mornings

Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A young Shinobi slowly stumbled out of his bed, dragging half the sheets and blanket with him. He fought with the materials that desperately clung to his body, restricting his movement, and pulling him back to bed. With a frustrated sigh, he let himself fall back onto the single bed, letting the covers engulf him totally, like a giant monster devouring its prey. The only difference was that the youth did not wish to leave the bed and was rather comfortable with the fact that he could return to the land where he was the boss and everyone listened to him. But then again dreams are fickle things in which anything can happen, so he had to be careful what he wished for. 

"Naruto…" He cracked open an eye to glance at the youth who spoke so cruelly towards him, disturbing the peace that the morning had to offer, making the gears in his head move to not be able to stop; making him wake up. He sighed, knowing he could not return to the slumber he once attained, but still in a half-daze he replied, "Sasuke," with the utmost calm that only he could dare speak towards the Uchiha. He grinned as said Uchiha gave and exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Why must I always have to come and get you…?" The raven-haired Shinobi pondered, lightly poking the half-asleep teen in the side.

Naruto squirmed but let a giggle past his lips, "That tickles," He sighed. Giving a somewhat content growl, if a growl could sound content, he stretched out and flipped out onto his stomach, beginning his cat-like stretches. There he stood on all fours on his bed. With a loud yawn he toppled over onto his side, giving Sasuke a grin.

Sasuke flushed, seeing the blond Shinobi doing such gestures. The only way to describe them was cute. He knew if he said that aloud, the Shinobi would wake up completely. No, he wanted to savor the moments he could have in the mornings; savor the only thing he had to being close to the teen. He wanted to hold on desperately to the closeness he shared in the mornings with the normally ill-tempered Shinobi.

"Mnn.." Naruto struggled to get up again and Sasuke chuckled lightly as the blonde pouted and tried to unwind the blankets from him. Naruto sighed again and looked at Sasuke, as if expecting the Shinobi to help him.

Sasuke gladly helped the blond with his battle against the covers, detangling the ninja from its grasp. Naruto finally hit the floor, nearly flying out of his bed. He looked as if in his battle he was eaten, but then spit back out because be was not appetizing to the monster bed.

Sasuke made a small noise and offered the Shinobi a hand. Said Shinobi only stood and made his way to the bathroom. Hearing the click of the door he began rummaging around for what he could make for the blond. In all actuality, Naruto couldn't cook. He admitted it to Sasuke on only the third visit Sasuke had.

Sasuke remembered when he first entered the blonde's humble abode. He turned his nose up at it. It was tiny and the walls were dirty. You could almost see the plumbing through them. Sasuke, being the nice guy he is offered to clean up the place for Naruto, who happily agreed. It was later that very day that Sasuke was confronted by the blond, who told him to, putting it nicely, butt out.

Sasuke didn't listen. Why? Because he was an Uchiha. An Uchiha does not give help at all, and when offered help by an Uchiha it should not be rejected. At least that was what Sasuke kept telling himself. He used that excuse to reason with why he volunteered to be the 'one who gets Naruto up in the morning'.

It was Sakura who actually informed him of the strange condition that the young blonde had. When asleep, she explained, or half asleep, he is calm and manageable. She also explained that he doesn't remember what he does in the morning. She went somber for a while and then finally said, "It's as if he's been hiding from us, and when he doesn't realize, he shows us who he really is."

The Sharingan user was outraged. He remembered his first days when Naruto would snap out of his half daze and kick him out of the apartment. The Shinobi slightly winced at the memories. Naruto was truly angry as his eyes flashed crimson. Sasuke saw the demon in the teen and he was, though he would never admit, scared. Then it would all disappear and be replaced by a different type of anger, a fake one.

Sasuke heard the door click open and the blonde stumbled out, mumbling something along the lines of hunger. His face was wet, but he still looked half asleep. Sasuke smiled and continued to prepare breakfast.

"nn, so tired…" Naruto mumbled walking up behind Sasuke and leaning onto him. Sasuke suppressed the blush as Naruto put his cheek on his shoulder. He felt Naruto's hands make their way to rest on Sasuke's hips.

"N-Naruto?" He queried.

"Nn, Sasuke-kun…" Naruto sighed.

"Could you set the table, please?" Sasuke said, hardly being able to suppress the heat rushing into his face. He felt Naruto nod and then missed those hands that were on his hips. He didn't have long to miss because then he felt the blonde pressed his body onto him. Okay, screw suppressing the blush.

Naruto reached to open the small cabinet above the stove and take out the plates.

"Oi, you're going to push me into the stove if you don't stop."

"oh. Is that why you're turning red?" Sasuke jumped as Naruto's cheek touched his.

"Nn, you feel cold though." He purred. Sasuke breathed again once the Shinobi pulled away to set the table. He touched his cheek and sighed. Naruto could be so full of surprises. He put the food on the table and the two ate in silence.

Well, silence until Naruto yelped while taking a sip from his cup. Sasuke jumped and quickly asked the blonde, "Hey, are you okay?" He took a glance at the cup and saw that it was chipped.

"Dobe." He began, "be careful." He said a hint of anger it his voice. He reached over to grab the cup out of Naruto's hand, only to hare it swatted away.

Sasuke gave an internal sigh as he now faced a loudly complaining Naruto. He watched as the Shinobi ran around the apartment, yelling about being later than Kakashi-sensei.

"Sasuke-Teme! Why didn't you wake me up earlier! Why are you here anyway? Bah, never mind, just wait, okay? Don't leave with out me!"

Sasuke didn't glare at all. He only watched and wished for the next day to come, just so he could be close to Naruto.

* * *

I might continue, but i would only write about them in the mornings. please review if you want me to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Good Mornings 

Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke clicked open the lock, using the spare key he had snatched from Naruto's apartment. He let a small smile grace his lips as he stepped into the small apartment, thinking about his next move.

He thought maybe he should wake Naruto, or at least give him a sign that he was here. Then he wouldn't have an angry and/or confused Shinobi to deal with. He put a bag down on the table and then walked over into Naruto's bedroom.

Reaching a hand down, he softly stroked the whiskered cheek and then moved his hand to a bare shoulder, shaking slightly. Tired blue orbs looked up at him. Those same eyes traveled to the clock and then a small groan arose from the blonde.

"You're here earlier." was the comment. Sasuke nodded slightly, "I wanted to make you a better breakfast."

Naruto shook his head, "Too early." He reached up and motioned for the Sharingan-user to come closer. Sasuke gave in to the whim of his companion and bent down, letting his knees press into the soft mattress. He let out a small gasp when Naruto suddenly got up and snaked his arms around the slightly older teen.

"N-naruto?" He questioned as he was pulled painstakingly onto the bed. The blonde never replied, but instead chose to turn Sasuke into his new body pillow, letting an arm drape over the Uchiha's chest; his leg curling around Sasuke's. Naruto stared at him with sleepy eyes.

Sasuke could only stare back and get lost into those amazingly blue orbs. He smiled and raised a hand to sift through Naruto's hair, loving the soft feel of it. His hand caressed his whiskered cheek, lulling those blue eyes to close; lulling the blonde back to sleep.

The blonde sighed contently in his sleep, muttering soft incoherencies. Sasuke smiled and then maneuvered his arm to protect the blonde from anything. Naruto muttered again and then cuddled closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke could not have been happier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes once again when the sun was peeking into his window. He groaned slightly, realizing it was late. Too late. But damn, was he comfortable.

The blonde nearly leapt out of his skin when he realized that his comfort was due to the last person he would have ever imagined. He looked up at Sasuke, making sure not to wake the Uchiha. He felt a small smile creep into his face as he felt Sasuke's breath tickle his nose.

He knew that serene face on Sasuke, but at the same time he didn't. He felt weird. He felt funny. He felt…odd. He liked that face on Sasuke. He didn't know why. He just knew he did. It didn't explain why he was there. Naruto sighed and snuggled into the warmth, searching his brain for an explanation.

Sure, Sasuke woke him up every morning. He knows he eats breakfast because he's not hungry. Sasuke was there, he knew that much...but Sasuke wouldn't make breakfast for him, would he?

His head started to ache a little and he pouted into the other teen's chest. He realized that the Shinobi was fully clothed and ready to go. 'He must have come in the morning then…'

Naruto stealthily crept out of Sasuke's arms and then off his bed. He softly padded into the kitchen to see a bag sitting on his desk. He raised a brow but nonetheless walked up to it and peeked inside. His only response was to raise a brow again.

Out of curiosity, he went over to look in his fridge, only to find it empty save for a little bit of milk that was probably expired, and a cup of half eaten Ramen. Naruto scratched his head. He could have sworn he had bought bread.

He went over to the bag again and muttered, "This is gonna get spoiled out here…" He pulled out of the bag a carton of milk first, then a half dozen eggs. There were other breakfast things in the bag, but Naruto left them there, putting only the things that needed to be refrigerated in the fridge.

He felt the Shinobi stirring in the other room and then quickly searched his brain for what was wrong with the picture. He sat down in his chair and rested his head on the table.

Why was he here?

What the heck was going on?

Naruto sighed and then looked over to see the dark-haired teen rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He wondered if Sasuke was acting weird because he was half asleep. He smirked at the thought, but then it vanished when he realized that Sakura had accused him countless times with the same crime. He was a different person when he was half asleep. He never believed her, but now…

"We overslept." Sasuke muttered, sitting across from the blonde. Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

"Still sleepy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't miss the cautious tone his voice took and that was all it took to confirm his previous thoughts. He nodded slightly and then rested his eyes, pretending to be falling asleep on the table.

His eyes snapped open when he heard the dark-haired teen chuckle lightly. Sasuke was covering his mouth, looking away, suppressing the urge to just laugh. Naruto reverted back to his 'half-asleep' state. He had to be careful, unless he wanted Sasuke to know that Naruto knew.

"What's for breakfast?"

He almost let out a breath of relief when Sasuke got up and reached into the bag, pulling out random things and putting them away.

"I got some coffee for you," Sasuke said. He looked into the bag and smiled, "Thanks for putting the stuff away."

Naruto almost fell out of his chair, both at what the Uchiha had actually said, and how the Uchiha said it. He was being kind and polite. His voice had a gentle tone to it, as opposed to the harsh 'I'm better than you' voice. If was soft and silky in an almost tangible way, treading softly along Naruto's skin until it reached his ears. He found Sasuke almost…attractive.

He was snapped out of his reverie when a warm hand was pressed against his forehead gently, "Are you alright?" He asked, the worry etched clearly in his eyes, "You're not coming down with anything, are you?" Naruto silently shook his head. Naruto first reaction wasn't to pull away and yell at Sasuke. He leaned into the touch, surprising both himself and Sasuke. He felt that warm hand slip to the side of his face and then caress his cheek. He didn't even realize that his own hand was placed atop Sasuke's, keeping it in place.

"Naruto…"

The name rolled off his tongue so easily and it rang in the blonde's ears. He sighed contently and then pouted slightly when that warm hand left.

"I have…" Sasuke stopped as his breath caught at the adorable pout the blonde flashed him, "…to make breakfast. C-could you set the table, please?"

Naruto nodded and then walked over to the stove, reaching to the get the plates. He stopped reaching for them when Sasuke spoke.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not…acting like yourself." Sasuke muttered as he pulled out a pan. Was that disappointment in his voice?

"Well, then how do I act?"

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, reminding Naruto of a goldfish, "D-do you really want me to answer that?"

Naruto gave a nod and followed it up by saying, "Yeah."

"Well, um…" Naruto raised a brow when the Uchiha had looked down. He turned on the stove and then began to make preparations, "Like, you always wait for me to standing here…before you get the plates."

Naruto looked at where he stood and suppressed the urge to tell Sasuke that he would just be in the way. He instead took a step behind Sasuke and pressed his body to the shorter teen's, reaching at the same time for the plates. He saw the smile gracing Sasuke's lips and then stopped again.

His arms came down and wrapped around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer as he buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto?"

He was scared of what he felt. Naruto closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the Uchiha, who only asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He muttered, unsure if Sasuke even heard him. Naruto shook his head and just held his companion. It felt so right to him, as if he had always been doing this, but at the same time it was new. It was a foreign concept to him, and he was scared. He enjoyed the fact that his stomach was doing a million flip-flops a second. He knew what his rapidly beating heart was trying to tell him, but he neither wanted to recognize it nor hear it.

Naruto didn't want to believe that somehow he had fallen in love with Sasuke. What's worst is that he didn't even remember how it happened.

* * *

Okay, here is chapter two. I hope it was worth the wait. Review please . 


	3. Chapter 3

Good Mornings

Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto lay in his bed lazily. Either his mind or stomach had woken him up at the ungodly hour of three in the morning. He was either very hungry or very aware that Sasuke was supposed to wake him up every morning. He turned over, frustrated. He couldn't sleep at all. 

He sighed and waited. He wished he had ceiling tiles so he could count them. He heard the sound of his clock ticking softly, slowly. He groaned and turned over again. He had half a thought to just get up and start training.

"Stupid Sasuke." He muttered, snuggling into his blankets. As he finally began to drift off somewhere around five in the morning he muttered, "stupid sexy Sasuke."

"Dobe."

He cracked open an eye. He just fell asleep, how can he be here already?

"Sasuke?" He asked, burying himself in the covers. Sasuke above him smiled and asked, "Tired?"

"What the hell do you think?" Naruto replied bitterly. Sasuke above him quickly realized that this wasn't the Naruto he wanted to awaken. He fixed a glare on the wrapped up teen and angrily said, "It was just a question, dobe. Get your ass out of bed."

Naruto winced at the sound of his voice and then muttered something.

"What was that, dobe?" Sasuke asked, leaning closer. He nearly jumped back when Naruto's face appeared over the edge of the blanket.

"M'sorry, I'm just tired…" He whined softly. Sasuke raised a brow. Which Naruto was this one? Hold the phone, did the blonde just apologize?

Naruto turned over and then sighed, "I just don't feel like getting out of bed."

Sasuke crossed his arms, unsure of what to do. He reached out, against his better judgment, and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto looked at him and gave a small smile. Sasuke didn't know if he should smile back or not, so he instead sat on the bed.

He jumped when Naruto, crawled up next to him. The blonde was wrapped up so neatly in the blanket it reminded Sasuke of a burrito. His eyes widened slightly and he turned away to laugh silently. Where had that thought come from? Naruto, curious, asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"The blankets, you're just wrapped up funny." Sasuke turned to him, a little pink in the face from his laughter. Naruto pouted and then scooted closer to Sasuke, sitting up and wrapping his blanket around himself.

"So what's for breakfast?" Naruto asked. Letting out a sigh of relief, recognizing _his_ Naruto's phrase he replied, "Something simple."

Naruto raised a brow at him and then said, "I'm not half asleep."

Sasuke froze.

"You're never this nice to me, Sasuke. What it so different in me when I'm half-asleep?" He asked lazily, "well, I am half-asleep, but I'm aware." Turning to Sasuke he asked, "Does that make sense?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Not really." He shrugged and then stood, "Um, so, you won't…tell all of Konoha if I make breakfast, will you?"

Naruto looked skeptically at him, "Even if I do tell, the fangirls will just kill me."

Sasuke smiled slightly, and then, quickly realizing what his facial muscles were doing, he stopped and turned away. The feeling was so familiar. As Sasuke prepared a simple meal of eggs and toast he let a smile slip. It was just like in the beginning, when he felt he had to hide from Naruto. Well, it seemed like he was dealing with a different Naruto this time. He scratched his head. It didn't make any sense how the teen could have such a dual personality and not even notice?

He stared as the blonde half wobbled into the kitchen, fully dressed and wide awake.

"You had better not tell anyone." Sasuke warned, flipping over the egg on the frying pan. Naruto shook his head, "I won't. Besides, _the _Uchiha Sasuke is making me breakfast."

"Dobe." Sasuke glared at the stove.

"Hn, thanks." Naruto said quietly, "Do you want me to set the table?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, but let me get out of the way." Naruto raised a brow, "You didn't move yesterday."

A loud clack resounded in the apartment as Sasuke dropped the pan onto the stove, "Y-you were…"

He jumped when he felt to blonde right next to him, his arms reaching high above him to get the plates.

"D-dobe! You're gonna push me in!" He said, alarmed at how close they were. Naruto shrugged and then quickly grabbed the plates, moving to set the table.

"Mah, hurry up will ya, I'm hungry," He said, plopping down into the chair. Sasuke send a glare his way, "Shut up and be patient." He almost stopped himself from saying something like that, trying not to get Naruto mad and wake up, but then he realized that the blonde was already fully awake. He was just confused in general. When had things become so complicated?

"I have a question." Sasuke said, turning off the stove and walking towards the table, "When did you realize about your morning personality?"

Naruto shrugged and immediately began to attack his food as it was set on the plate, "Yesterday I guess." He said after the first few bites, "I'm guessing my morning personality pulled you into bed with me."

Sasuke blushed and then replied with, "Please don't say that out loud. I can't believe I let you."

"You were a comfy pillow." Naruto said before shoving more food into his mouth. Sasuke sighed and then began to eat his own portion.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you acting different?"

Sasuke lift his head and cast the blonde a questioning glance.

"I mean, why are you nice to me. You usually aren't." Naruto said, finishing up the rest of his food.

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto then asked, almost too quietly for Sasuke to hear, "What's so different about then and now?"

There was no need to explain further on what Naruto meant by 'then'. He was of course talking about many previous mornings.

"You don't yell." Sasuke began, "You don't really talk at all. You walk around like a zombie, and you're clingy"

"Clingy? How?" Sasuke blushed, realizing he said that.

"Th-that wasn't the first time you pulled me into your bed." He explained, "And to make things clear, I'm not your damn pillow." He huffed. Naruto laughed slightly, "You weren't complaining."

"Shut up."

"Sasuke?"

Frustrated Sasuke threw his hands up, "Will you stop asking questions already, it's getting so annoying!"

Completely ignoring Sasuke, Naruto picked at the tiny pieced of egg on his plate, "Did I ever kiss you?"

Sasuke dropped his fork.

"Jeesh, you drop everything." Naruto softly teased. Sasuke shook his head and then blushed, "J-just on the cheek, sometimes, and even then it probably was just bad timing or something."

"I sense disappointment in your voice." Naruto said. Sasuke glared daggers at the teen.

"You have one thing in common with your morning personality though." Sasuke growled, "You're both incredibly stupid."

"In the way that I can make you blush more shades of red than anyone else can?" He asked. Sasuke stood, having finished his food and put the plate in the sink.

"Dobe." He snapped, turning on the water and washing his plate.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

He turned and glared at him, "What?" he was just tired of all the questions.

Naruto stood and then walked over to Sasuke, plate in hands. He reached and put it in the sink, getting dangerously close to Sasuke again. The Uchiha didn't expect what came next. The blonde leaned forward and raised a hand to Sasuke's cheek, caressing it lovingly. He moved his hand to tangle itself in raven hair before he slightly tilted the Uchiha's face up, their lips meeting in a sweet and innocent kiss.

Sasuke was stunned. Naruto pulled back slightly and smiled, "Thanks for breakfast."

The Uchiha didn't know which he like better: Naruto being all cute and cuddly in the morning or Naruto being more straightforward and perceptive. Neither of them fit the personality of the loud and boisterous Naruto he was used to. Was that a different personality? Wait, did Naruto have multiple personality disorder? If he did, how the hell did he become a ninja?

Sasuke honestly didn't have a clue.

* * *

Review Please 


	4. Chapter 4

Good Mornings

Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was tossing and turning in his sleep. These last couple of days had been stressful. He hadn't been able to make any advances on Sasuke because the other Shinobi came in talking and wanted to get out of there fast.

He was frustrated. He figured out the day before that he loved Sasuke. He didn't care how he fell in love, he just knew he was in love and the rest didn't matter. Sasuke though…Sasuke was acting like a little girl about it. Naruto groaned. Is this what it was called to play hard to get? Naruto closed his eyes. Not today; today he was going to get Sasuke.

As expected, Sasuke came in and started talking. He was going on and on about something, but Naruto only lifted his blanket and buried his face in it. When he could still make out what the Uchiha was saying, he buried his head under his pillow.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha stopped talking and crossed his arms, "wh-"

"I can't hear you." Was the muffled reply.

"Well if you have all th-" He didn't even let Sasuke finish before he said, "I can't breathe either."

Sasuke pulled off the pillows and blankets. Naruto glanced blearily at him, "What freaking time is it?"

"Six."

"Dear lord, go back to bed." Naruto turned over, giving his back to Sasuke. Sasuke silently fumed, his hair prickling much like a cat's.

"By the time I go home and get back to bed, it'll be time to get up again. So please don't be difficult with me."

"Yes mommy."

"I'm not your mom!" Sasuke bristled and then took the pillow, viscously smacking the blonde with it.

"Ouch." Was the sarcastic reply. Sasuke sighed and then turned around, ready to go and make breakfast. What he didn't expect was Naruto to grab him and drag him, almost literally kicking and screaming, into the bed with him.

Naruto flipped the Uchiha on his back, wrapping the blanket around both of them. He loomed over Sasuke, a soft smile on his face before he dipped his head and kissed the raven-haired teen.

"Wha-wait, Naruto." Sasuke softly said, trying to push the blonde away. He couldn't for two reasons: firstly, Naruto was heavier than he was. Secondly, he really didn't want Naruto to move.

Naruto licked at Sasuke's lips earning a small gasp from the Sharingan user. Sasuke shuddered as Naruto's hands found his, entwining their fingers. Sasuke responded to the kiss, letting Naruto do as he pleased.

Slowly, he felt his shirt beginning to rise on his stomach as Naruto's warm hands explored the other teen's body. Naruto kissed Sasuke passionately before continuing to remove the Uchiha's clothes.

Naruto turned over and shut the blinds to his room, engulfing it in darkness.

"Oh no, you're not going back to bed again." Sasuke said, running into the room and opening the blinds, "What are you a bear?"

Naruto smirked at him, "Well, aren't you dripping wet."

Sasuke blushed slightly and said, "I suggest you shower, too." Naruto pouted, "Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed as he looked for his shirt. He found it and responded, "What?"

"Do you…love me?"

Sasuke paused before turning towards Naruto. He walked over to him and smiled, "Of course, dobe. If I didn't…why would I have…oh, you know!" He blushed again and turned away. Naruto got up from the bed, dragging the blanket with him and tackled Sasuke, engulfing him with the blanket.

"Good, because you know what?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, turning towards the blonde. Naruto kissed the bridge of his nose and responded, "Cuz I love you, too."

Sasuke smirked, "I heard."

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush, "W-what?"

"Actually…I think all of Konoha may have heard…" Naruto groaned, "I wasn't that loud, was I?"

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto pouted and then smiled, "You're cute." He cuddled the other teen and led them back onto the bed.

"Let's skip today, please. I really don't want to put up with anything." Naruto asked. He knew Sasuke wasn't going to agree but it was worth a shot.

"Go shower."

Naruto got up and walked, stark naked, towards the bathroom. Sasuke was left blushing on Naruto's bed.

When Naruto came back, he saw that everything in his room was neat and clean, including the sheets, which Sasuke took the liberty to change.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke poked his head into the room, "Yes?"

Naruto turned to him, "What if we lived together?"

Sasuke laughed, "We'd never get anything done…well I'd never get anything done with you around…" He wrapped his arms around the blonde and smirked. Naruto sighed, "I'm serious. Just you and me."

Sasuke nodded, "Okay, but you're the one moving. I like my apartment better than yours." Naruto sighed, "I've never seen your apartment, but I'm betting I'll like it better than this."

Sasuke smiled and he planted a kiss of Naruto's whiskered cheek, "How did I fall for you?"

Naruto smiled back, "I could ask the same thing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Slightly shorter. Just one more chapter left. Whoot. Sorry for da delay XD review plz!!


	5. Chapter 5

Good Mornings

Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke did not want to roll out of bed. He turned over and groaned. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Naruto would not be pleased that it was already seven and the raven-haired teen wasn't there.

He sighed and got up, walking in a half daze to go to his bathroom. He snapped out of his trance when he heard a pounding on his door. He raised a brow. Who the hell was knocking on his door at this ungodly hour of the day? He shrugged and went to answer his door, all thoughts of going to the bathroom flying out of his mind.

And his jaw dropped when he opened it.

"You gonna stand there all day, or you gonna let me in?" Naruto grinned at him. About four or five clones stood behind him, each carrying a box of what appeared to be Naruto's stuff. Then a small light went off in Sasuke's head.

"You were moving in today." He stated blankly, still half asleep. Naruto stepped up next to him, and captured the Uchiha in a kiss. The brunette gave a small moan when Naruto licked at his lips. He whimpered when the blonde moved away.

About four or five angry Narutos glared at the first.

"Why the hell do you get to kiss him?!"

"Yeah, share, why don't you!?"

"Share? No way, I want him for myself!"

Naruto smacked his head and made a hand sign, each clone disappearing and the boxes they held dropped to the floor with a loud noise.

Sasuke bit his lip, hiding a small laugh that threatened to emerge. Naruto grinned at him and said, "Alright, pick up a box."

Sasuke turned and walked back inside his apartment, "You do it, Dobe."

"What?" Naruto whined, "The boxes are heavy…"

Sasuke shrugged before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. Naruto pouted and set to work. He dragged the boxes in and settled for leaving them casually strewn about the front door before a small light bulb went off in his head. He grinned as he tossed off his shirt. If Sasuke was going to shower, he might as well jump in.

"You're insane." Sasuke said with a sigh. He glanced over at his clock and groaned, "We're really late, now." Naruto besides his shrugged and kissed the Uchiha's bare shoulder.

"Do I care. I'd rather lay in bed with you all day." He gave a contented sigh, "Your bed is bigger and comfier than mine was."

Sasuke pushed himself back into the blonde's chest as he asked, "Is this all of your stuff?"

"Yeah, I decided I didn't really need the furniture. You have enough." Naruto kissed the shoulder again and Sasuke gave a slight sigh. Naruto grinned, "I think you enjoy that."

Sasuke nodded slightly, "It feels nice."

"Nice as in…?"

"Nice as in pleasant, not nice as in horny."

Naruto let out a small chuckled and hugged the Uchiha close, "I don't even want to let you go. Ever." Sasuke nodded, "Feeling's mutual, Dobe."

Sasuke turned and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek. The blonde blushed slightly at the simple gesture and smiled.

"You're cuddly in the morning." Naruto said. Sasuke raised a brow.

"That's not true." He sighed and turned around, wrapping his arms around the blonde, "I'm only like this when you're around."

Naruto smiled again, "So you gonna help me unpack?"

"We have missions and annoying people to deal with." Sasuke grumbled and sat up on the edge of his bed. Naruto pouted.

Sasuke stood and shakily dressed himself. Naruto raised a brow, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Sasuke snapped. Naruto stood up, gathering a bit of blanket to cover himself as he stood behind Sasuke and smacked his butt.

Sasuke jumped up and nearly howled in pain. Naruto let out a grin, "Too much for ya?"

Sasuke gave the blonde a dirty glare, "Shut up."

Naruto gathered the Uchiha in his arms and kissed the bridge of his nose, "Sorry I jumped you."

Sasuke scoffed, "No you're not."

Naruto shrugged, "Worth a shot."

The Uchiha dressed slightly faster and bid Naruto to do the same. Naruto bounced over to one of his boxes and began rummaging through it for his clothes.

"Okay then." He smiled as he finished zipping up his jacket. Sasuke sighed at him, "When are you going to drop that mask you wear?"

Naruto stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I don't know."

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug and asked, "Why not start today?"

Naruto pulled back slightly, "You seriously want me clinging to you like this in public?"

Sasuke shrugged and blushed slightly, looking away.

A small light of realization dawned upon Naruto's face as he said, "You like it!"

"What?"

"The cuddly attention! You like it?"

"What, you're delusional." Sasuke blushed furiously as Naruto suddenly said, "I love you so much." And kissed him.

"Fine, if you want me to be cuddly in public, I'm up for it!"

Sasuke smiled slightly as he followed to blonde out the door. Taking one last glance at the boxes in his foyer, he thought, 'Things are finally going to liven up a bit here…'

Naruto raised a brow and grabbed Sasuke's hand, entwining their fingers and tugging, "Sa Iko."

"Hnn, yeah, let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin! aww, i finished one of my works...i feel sad...im going to add an epilogue. ehehehe, what happens when Sakura finds out? and everyone else? oh yeah, i'm worked up for an epilogue!! XD Lady MacFluff signing out. Oh and don't worget to check out my other works. More sasunaru, and i'm working on a mew project 'Aisubeki: Lovable' I'm waiting for one of my Betas to give her review on the first chapter XD

Thank you for the reviews...-looks at one flame- oh boy -sighs- i know, sasuke didn't make such a good Uke. and don't compare my writing to someone elses. i've read Chasing Naruto (OMG, i LOVE that story) and the sasuke in that story does not fit for this story. I think my Sasuke is pretty good, my story does make sence..

okay, it doesn't, but i don't know what to do. i've got a bit of writers block...so i don't know whether to fix the last two chapters, or just end it with an epilogue. And don't Psh, me. the fact that you've made an anonymous review means that you're just either a bystander with no fanfics of his/her own, or you're ashamed that you're stories suck worst than mine.

-tosses flame over shoulder...then runs to put the curtain out- whatever...

Owari


End file.
